PCT WO 84/001106, filed Sept. 23, 1983, describes transforming growth factor .beta.1 (TGF-.beta.1) and its use for the promotion of cell proliferation and tissue repair, wound healing and treatment of trauma.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,063 describes two cartilage inducing factors, CIF-A and CIF-B, found in mammalian bone that (1) are cofactors for inducing cartilage formation in vivo; (2) promote connective tissue deposition in vivo in the absence of any added activating agent or cofactor; and (3) are active in the anchorage-independent cell growth assay used to characterize TGF-.beta.. The assay is referred to as the TGF-.beta. assay herein and is described in Methods for Preparation of Media, Supplements, and Substrate for Serum-free Animal Cell Culture (1984) pp. 181-194, Alan R. Liss, Inc.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,523, filed Mar. 6, 1986, discloses that CIF-A and CIF-B both possess anti-inflammatory activity and are inhibitors of mitogen stimulated T cell proliferation and B cell activation. It also reports that CIF is localized in centers of hematopoiesis and lymphopoiesis and that CIF may, therefore, be useful for treating indications associated with malfunction or dysfunction of hematopoiesis or lymphopoiesis. CIF-A has since been shown to be identical to TGF-.beta.1. CIF-B has since been recognized as a new form of .beta.-type transforming growth factor and is now called TGF-.beta.2.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,606, filed Apr. 7, 1986, describes novel peptides having immunosuppressive or immunoregulatory activity. These peptides are based on a 26 amino acid sequence which is highly conserved among retroviruses associated with immunosuppression.
European Patent Application 0 353 772 A2, filed Aug. 4, 1988, discloses a method and compositions for inhibiting proliferation of epidermal cells with TGF-.beta.1, TGF-.beta.2, or a fragment thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,786, filed May 25, 1989, discloses a biologically active peptide corresponding to residues 16-31 of TGF-.beta.1, with optional extensions of the amino terminus.